


The Darkness

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Sleep, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/105739.html">100 word stories</a> and the prompt Dark.</p><p>Dreams are something Charles has little control over, this is about how he approaches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

He had never feared the darkness but instead the silence that came before sleep. Even he couldn’t control when he slept.

In the dark as he waited for sleep, his mind and other minds were more open and far too much could come in. Charles had tried to control his dreams but decided that in sleep, he would cede control.

In his dreams, his head was quiet and there was time to appreciate all the might bes and maybes and try on flight. Lucid dreaming was enjoyable but he preferred to embrace the quiet and dark and surreality of thought.


End file.
